So He Muses
by Edge of the Sky
Summary: And so, the Akuma muses. One-shot.


"_**What did you do...?**_

_**You made me an Akuma!**_

_**I'm trapped and I can't get out!"**_

_-Akuma_

**So He Muses**

Blood splattered on the ground as the sound of gunshots rang throughout the field. Screams could be heard, its contents spoke of incomprehensible fear and terror as the bloodbath ensued. While the cause of the screams may be tremendously dissimilar, the results were very much the same; loud waves of indecipherable sound crashing at one's ear drums, tearing at them with sharp steel knives.

Those screams, he mused, has got to be some of the most amusing sounds on Earth.

Thousands more of them surrounded the building, and the second wave of massacre began. It was a relatively small city; large enough to capture a fair amount of attention, but isolated enough so that the Black Order wouldn't be able to quickly send reinforcements. (Infamous quote from Road-sama: "Fuck you, exorcist.") The Millennium Earl planned everything precisely, even to the nanoseconds.

-So maybe not that exact, but close enough.

**Ten..**

**Nine..**

**Eight..**

**Seven**-argh.-_**Three-two-one-zero**_**!**

Evil cackled.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ More gunshots filled the air, and the fragile creatures known as humans screamed as their blood tainted the soaked crimson floor. He chuckled in satisfaction- such lovely melodies they make as they die.

He levitated through the sea of corpses, scanning around the area for any sign of surviving preys. No doubt they were hiding, cowering in fear at the face of death. As far as he was concerned, this only made it all the more entertainments for him. A game of hide and seek- well, he could humor them and play along for a bit. The monster scanned around, grinning maniacally as he searched for his prey. A plank creaked, and a girl who could be no older than thirteen squeaked as she felt hundreds of guns and cannons pointed at her within the flash of a second.

The girl had looked around in panic as if wishing-, no, _begging_ for this all to be a nightmare and that she'd wake up any second. The sky outside glowed crimson as dawn approached, and there was a sickening stench of blood looming around the city like a grim reaper. Scarlet red has invaded her visionary world, and she couldn't escape. She was going to drown.

He, being the cold and ruthless demon he was, only laughed at her expression.

"P-please...d-don't kill me...I-I b-beg y-you-..p-please.." The girl stuttered out in a whisper as she curled up in a ball against the wall. She looked up at his looming figure with tear-stained eyes, and he eyed her back in indifference.

A weapon solely designed to kill had no heart, after all.

Few seconds later, he floated above what was left of the girl's body; a crimson pool of blood.

His growing inner consciousness grinned in malice at the accomplishment.

His soul weeped..

_Darkness._

_It's his cover. It's his light. It's his worst fear to be enshroud by that darkness, yet he knows that he cannot run from it._

_The very essence of that suffocating darkness is him, and himself alone. He is a darkness, and he serves as a pawn in a Devil's conspiracy to destroy humanity. He is a weapon that was solely designed to kill; a machine to murder._

_He is an evil._

_He is an Akuma._

* * *

**Level: I (1)**

_/Some-introduction-sort-of-thing./_

This machine knew only destruction, and as a level 1 Akuma, he cared not for anything else. He had no voice- his despair unheard- and his soul silently bleeds. His memories were blurred and fuzzy. Hell- the Akuma wasn't even sure if he was really a '_he_', but that had little meaning to him.

Orders were the only thing that the Akuma followed. Orders were the only thing that he _could_ follow. The Millennium Earl's orders...other Noah's orders...higher leveled Akuma's orders...et cetera. A level 1 Akuma have neither a heart, will, nor a mind. They are the perfect pawns in war- obedient, easy to create, massive in numbers, strong enough to kill- and adding to that with the fact that nobody will miss them when they perish- you have the impeccable army.

All Akuma look alike during this stage, where telling the difference between two is difficult beyond belief. They all have a huge circular and boulder-like base, harshened by the cannons sprouting out of it like a spike ball. A gray mask face locates itself on the upper surface, and sinister, intertwining, vines drooped from the bottom. It was a fearsome sight to see, and their appearance earned them little sympathy from everyone else.

To sum it up, you wouldn't want to be a level 1 Akuma.

Well, you may think that since an Akuma doesn't have a mind or a heart, it wouldn't feel anything, thus uninfluenced by the suffering in the rotten world. But no; an Akuma just _has_ to have a soul, and a soul can do both the functions of a heart and mind. The differences you ask? When the heart and mind suffer, the body will actually _do_ something about it, but when the soul suffers... well, let's just say that the body is a cold heartless bastard towards the soul and doesn't give a damn. So an Akuma gets the bad deal out of both.

However, there are certain salvations for a level 1 Akuma. Since they are weak(er than other Akuma), the exorcists has a better chance of destroying them, thus saving their souls.

Another one is, of course, when they level up...

* * *

_**LEVEL UP! LEVEL UP!**_

_**LEVEL UP! LEVLE UP!**_

_-Akuma_

* * *

**Level: II. (2)**

_/The Rewinding Town./_

* * *

You were assigned on a mission.

The location was none other than the Rewinding Town.

The Millennium Earl suspected that Innocences may be in the foul play. Your mission, along with few others of your kind, was to accompany Mistress Road to the indicated place and to retrieve/destroy the innocence before the exorcists get their greedy clutches on it.

Maiming and killing, were naturally allowed.

You had only recently leveled up after killing dozens of humans, and you were thrilled at the opportunity to kill more. You were much stronger from a level 1 Akuma, and you gained several new abilities. Your physical appearance were also improved and unique in shape. Best of all, you were able to think and talk! You couldn't wait to try out all your new abilities. But of course- the mission came first before killing, and mistress Road's orders came before everything.

You, along with two other Akuma, hid at a restaurant under a human disguise, waiting for the chance to kill. A male exorcist with white hair walked in, greeting a female exorcist and sat in the same table as her. A female human sat down a few tables away from the exorcist duo. She was acting very strangely, you noted.

You watched the three humans interact, until an idea developed in your head. _Three victims_, you chuckled. Mistress Road's orders has yet to arrive, but patience ran thin. These three foolish humans wouldn't be missed. It appeared that the other Akuma had the same thoughts, for they began to move.

This alerted the white-haired exorcist of their presence, and he activated his innocence. Fool. The Millennium Earl would be pleased if you slaughter as many exorcists as you could, and it was your full intention to do so. The female exorcist ran off carrying the other human along with her while you and the Akuma focused on the parasitic-wielding exorcist. He was strong, but also an idiot to challenge three level 2 Akuma at the same time.

A petty argument began when deciding on the tactic to execute the exorcist, and the white-haired exorcist took advantage of this distraction. Filthy and low creatures, these humans are. Nevertheless, you were pissed, and all three Akuma in your group were out for the annoying brat's blood. You tensed your body, preparing to attack until-

_**"Wait."**_

It was mistress Road.

You froze.

"_Looks like fun, but aren't you guys forgetting about retrieving the Innocence?__**Come back to me.**_"

A Noah's orders were law.

You instantly leapt through the rooftop, heading back to mistress Road. There would be a time to kill the next time.

* * *

_**Listen to this, Akuma. I have established the plans. You are to wait and observe the female and cute white-haired exorcist. They will definitely be able to lead us to the Innocence. Oh, and also keep a look out for the weird witch-looking human that they are hanging out with! Understand, A-ku-ma~? This is the one and only, Mistress Road's order!~**_

You nodded in ecstasy while listening to Mistress Road's command. Disappointment for the delay was inevitable, but certainly it all didn't matter as long as blood were spilled eventually.

Compliments to mistress Road, for she soon found a solution to the problem. As it turned out, the "weird witch-looking human" was compatible with the innocence in the Rewinding town- the Innocence being an old clock that the human owned. During this time, your fellow Akuma had much to do. An attack was ordered on the female and white-haired exorcist while mistress Road paid a visit to the "weird witch-looking human"'s house, dragging along the said human herself. After all, it would be _rude_ for guests to visit with the host unavailable for visiting (not that the mistress cared much for rudeness, really).

Beyond that, the loli-goth Noah also took the liberty to drag along the unresponsive (due to one of the Akuma's attack) female exorcist for a dress-up game as well as the other exorcist. She took off the white-haired exorcist's Black Order jacket and wore it for her own amusement. After securing the captive, she then proceeded to write her 'infamous quote' (as mentioned previously somewhere) onto the wall with _blood_ for the world to see. It occurred to you that mistress Road could be as sadistic as she was sweet.

Things soon dramatized by the awakening of the white-haired exorcist. You found out that his name was Allen Walker, the female exorcist's name being Lenalee Lee, and the pathetic one as Miranda Lotto. You watched mistress Road torture Allen Walker with every word, but stiffened as the human made a move in attempt to counter. Either the human was a masochist or simply down-right foolish, for he stopped few inches away from hitting her. (Bah; humans- you would never understand them.) The mistress only took this opportunity to further torture him, until he snapped.

A fight ensued, with Allen Walker at an obvious disadvantage until that pathetic human- Miranda Lotto's Innocence activated. This turned the tide of the battle, and the exorcist began fighting back. Lenalee Lee revived into action, and you did your best to fend them off. They had the advantage of healing at their side, and mistress Road was in no mood to help. Soon, you and your fellow Akuma grew fatigue of the non-resting battles and some Akuma perished. (In _your_ defense, the exorcists were cheating with all the healing!)

By the time mistress Road decided to interfere, you were the only one left. She had a cordial talk with Allen Walker while you silently wished for the mistress to rip all the exorcists' head off. After talking, Mistress Road suddenly turned towards you, and said:

"You there. Self-destruct."

The words rang through your ears repeatedly, and at first you could not comprehend it through your surprise.

Soon the shock ebbed away, and your world froze along with the comprehension of that sentence.

The Akuma frowned. Self-destruct...? Destruct...self...he would die? No! It couldn't be. He had just reached level 2! And through all that hard work too! He still had much to do- much more humans and exorcists to kill, and much to destroy. _He didn't want to die...he didn't want to be destroyed...he didn't want to disappear! ...Erased from existence...NO! He didn't want to die! Disappear forever...erased from existence- NO! NO! NO! HE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE; HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE ERASED! HE DIDN'T WANT TO-_

**"A Noah's orders were law."**

And with that sentence, it sealed everything.

"B-but..."You voiced your protest in vain, for you knew the Noah would not change her mind.

"**Now.**" Road said in emphasize.

The talking umbrella, Lero, then began the countdown to the end of your life.

"Ten."

_You were going to die._

"Nine."

_Die._

"Eight."

_Erased. Destroyed. Dead._

"Seven."

You desperately tried to cling onto the last few fragments of living. You didn't catch what passed between the Noah and the exorcists because your thoughts were occupied, but Allen Walker was clearly disturbed by whatever was said.

"Six."

_You didn't want to die-.. You didn't want to die! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!-_

"Five."

You saw the white-haired exorcist ran towards you, Innocence extended and activated in a panic. It didn't matter much, for there was no escaping death either way; death by self-destruct, or death by an exorcist's hand.

"Four."

_After so many times of taking worthless human's lives, were you now finally feeling what your victims felt as they were stolen of their life? Their fear, their desperateness, their despair and their anguish? Was your life going to be stolen this time? Was this the end?_

"Three."

You saw the exorcist drawing nearer and nearer, but not nearly fast enough. Time never waits, and you knew that your time was soon up.

"Two."

The female exorcist sprang into action. She quickly caught up to the white-haired exorcist and pushed him away from you. He cried out and reached forward, but she persisted.

"One."

_Death was knocking at your door. You had finally accepted that you were going to die- that there was no escaping death. Thus with finality, you opened the door and greeted Death. Death sneered at you._

"**Zero.**"

And with that, the countdown to the end of your life was over.

The world exploded in a puff of nothingness. You felt your life leaving you. All the kills you made, all the things you had achieved- they all left you. You were dissolving into nothingness, and there was nothing you could to do stop it. An air of acceptance accompanied your eternal sleep. The foolish and pathetic exorcists must be rejoicing upon your death.

Humans, you noted, were something you never understood and never intended to.

_But why, _you couldn't help but muse as the last speck of your life faded away. _Why..._

_That white-haired human...exorcist...why..._

_...Why was he crying?..._

_**And so he muses.**_

**-End**

**A/N:** **This turned out...different. Maybe I shouldn't use 2nd-person POV for most it, but well...it's an experiment. Was going to be longer, but if I don't finish it now- high chances are that I will never finish it.**

**Penny for your thoughts? Reviews, criticisms, suggestions, etc.; welcomed, and much appreciated. :] Thank you for reading.**


End file.
